


Lost And Found

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I may or may not have to change the archive warnings for this in the future tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: "Ink missing Template after hes been gone for over 3 years and Ink has no idea where he had gone. Error is trying to destroy the aus again and Ink trying to muster himself to protect them until Template gets back."- sweetiecola (Tumblr)





	1. Please Come Back Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ink missing Template after hes been gone for over 3 years and Ink has no idea where he had gone. Error is trying to destroy the aus again and Ink trying to muster himself to protect them until Template gets back."
> 
> \- sweetiecola (Tumblr)

It's been three years since Template disappeared. The fact not even Dream could track him down hurt the most. Ink mostly spent his time in Kin and Hakase's house, trying to figure out the culprit, and stealing the couch to do so. He played with some black strings in his hands, wrapping it around his fingers and palm. He wanted to know who it was from, who had taken Template away, but he can't say he's seen them before. He was sure they weren't Error's though.

Ink looked up when he heard boots against wood, spotting Dream walking over. "Ink, Error has been found active again." The painter could only sigh, setting the black strings to the side and getting up off the couch. Dream watched him, trying to hide his concern for the other. "It's been three years Ink..." He mumbles.

Ink looked over at him, but wouldn't respond with more than a shake of his head. Dream sighed as he watched Ink walk off, but just quickly followed behind the other. "He's been found destroying Underswaps that are bad results timelines, and strangely has companions." Dream informs, making Ink pause for a moment.

Ink looks back at the couch and pauses for a moment. "Then I might be fighting for Temp this time." He mumbles, and then walks away. Dream didn't bother following this time, just feeling arms wrap around him from behind in comfort.

"It'll be okay." Pale says as he rests his head on the other's shoulder, comforting Dream as he would do to Pale. "Maybe Template can finally come home too."

* * *

When Ink stepped into the universe, he took a glance around. It was a peaceful, snowy field for now. Error had to be around somewhere, so Ink ventured off to find him. It took awhile, but he eventually found Error talking with someone. Only when he got closer did he notice the third person behind them.

It was Template. He kept his head hung listening to the two chat away, with smirks on their faces, it was clear the other two had some plan. To Ink, it became now or never to get Template away, for who knows when they might leave. Even if curious what they were up to.

Ink tried sneaking up from behind but in the attempt of a weak attack, to attempt to get the other two to back off so he can run for Template, Error was forcing the other two out of the way before countering with an attack of his own. Ink's brush ends up hitting against red bones before he jumped back in the snow.

Looking at the three again, he realized the other person Error and Template were with, a Blue but glitched out and with black strings coming from his eyes, thick like tears from a breakdown. That was something else Ink noticed about the strings he had as evidence for Template's kidnapping, they were not only a different color than Error's, but also thicker. It gave off a dangerous and tough vibe, but Ink didn't care now at all. He had found the abductors and now he's found the person was teamed up with Error. He really should have expected that.

"Looks like we finally lured him out. Let's initiate phase two." The Blue mutters, then looks at Template. "Your turn." He grins, and both him and Ink watch as Template pulls strings out, just like Error.

Template kept his gaze down, as if disappointed, and starts to move the strings around the area as if trying to get a grip on it. Ink went to run to him, wanting to stop him first even if the other two were doing the same, but that's when he tripped over and earned himself a faceful of snow.

Ink looked up and shook the snow off his face, before trying to get up. That's when strings grabbed him by his wrists, both black and blue. A glitched portal opened beneath him, showing a white void full of fear. He was dropped in, and places to hang upside down. Great.

From the portal, Ink could hear Blue speak. "Finish your job have then head back to base, Template. We'll be getting ready for the phase." This was going to be swell.

It took a while, but Template was soon back even if silent. Ink decided to focus on him now, rather than the terrifying white space surrounding them. Template just sat on the ground, face in his hands.

"Pst! Hey Template!" Ink called, getting the other to look up but then back down. "Tempo? Tim? Timothy?" The other didn't look up this time, making Ink frown. "Did I get the wrong name again?" This time Ink could hear the start of a laugh get muffled. "Ha! A laugh, almost! Come on! Talk to me like the buds we are!" Ink admittedly felt proud of himself.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you. They'll kill me." Template mumbles, making Ink drop both his proud feeling and smile. He sighed, starting to pout.

"Come on Temp! Not like they're here now, and you just said something to me anyways." Ink responds, getting the other to perk up. Template looked up, only to show the tears in his eyes. Ink blinks, but then smiles. "Get over here, nerd."

Template got up with a smile, wiping his eyes as he walked over. "Yeah. You're right." Template smiles, his tears still coming out. "I'm sorry for vanishing. I'm sorry for helping them." Ink shakes his head, wiggling in the strings.

"By the looks of it, not your choice. Is there any slight chance you can get me down though?" Ink asks, still smiling. "I'm like a puppet... Something. I was gonna say something cool or deep." Template stifles a laugh, rubbing his tears away as he shakes his head. "Yeah. Figured that would be too much. Hanging around with you is enough though." Template ends up giggling.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again too." Template mumbles. "I wish it didn't have to be this way though." Ink shrugs as best he can while tangled.

"Who cares? Could be worse." Ink responds, slightly making himself swing. "We can get a plan to get out of here. It's not over yet." Template nods, grabbing Ink by the cheeks and giving a smile, before kissing his forehead to surprise Ink.

"You're right. We can play catch up later."


	2. Stuck In Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if Error tried to kill Template"
> 
> \- fooxledooxle (Tumblr)

There was a routine in place. Whether or not they talked about casual things or getting out varied, and the latter was rare for it Template made it that way. Ink wanted to talk about getting out, but always seems scared even if they can go to a place the two don't know how to follow, yet Template still rejected the idea. Just how much did they break him mentally to make him scared of possibly getting better?

"We'll make a run for it if we have to." Ink had promised once before. Template hesitantly agreed to the idea, so it was enough for him to say that was their back-up plan. Both couldn't think of a situation where it would be needed anyways though, at least not at first. They planned to get out anyways, but just plain "make a run for it"?

It wasn't until the two destroyers, Glitched and Error, came back in silence from their destruction trip that the situation suddenly was coming to be needed if even possible. Template and Ink were chatting happily together, yet as the scene built more upon itself, the more anger built up in Glitched towards the other two until he used his strings to drag Template across the floor over toward himself. The glitchy guardian yelped as he was tripped, starting to realize the situation without even looking back. Ink blinked and looked over, taken by surprise.

"It seems even after so long he still won't listen to direct commands. His about we teach him to with a little punishment game? Then again, he's not as useful as we hoped for..." Glitched asks, watching as Template struggled to pick himself off his stomach and try to crawl away. Ink had tried struggling to wiggle out of his strings, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Aw, come on! You know how I like to mess with people! I'm just trying to piss him off clearly, like all the times I threw buckets of paint at Error!" Ink states, only to make Glitched roll his eyes while Error have a disgusted look from the memories.

"We've been here long enough to know." He quickly looks at Error with a grin. "Your turn." The other glitch gave an annoyed look of 'I know' but went and walked up to Template with a crazed grin.

Summoning up a bone into his hand, Error aimed somewhat before slamming it down on Template's spine. A loud crackling sounded off right before the helpless skeleton let out a scream. Ink could do nothing more than watch the other struggle and cry in pain.

Error would have definitely went all the way, but stopped when black paint suddenly splatter on his face, making him look at Ink. "Can you fucking not?"

"I didn't do it! I'm stuck, duh!" Ink shouted out before looking around for the real person who did it. More paint just kept going at Error, picking up the pace and making him stumble back, throwing a fit in attempt to rub it all off. Glitched tried to call him down and help him, though it wasn't easy while the other was having a temper tantrum.

Pale was quickly near Ink and trying to untangle him as quick as he could. Dream meanwhile untangled Template, managing quicker since it was mostly around his legs and wrists, and then picked up Template. He tried supporting with an arm around his back, but Template just couldn't stand himself back up properly. The pained skeleton just cried hysterically, clinging onto Dream like a life saver thrown into the water for him.

Once Pale managed to untangle and drop Ink, the four were heading out with the help of Dream's magic. Pale led the back to keep Error back, mainly by annoying him and ending up making the two fight because Error won't let the other help. It probably would strike them back harder with both of them angry for any more reasons than them getting away, but it was the best diversion choice they had.

Yet, quickly they were back in Kin's house and soon the feeling of there being a threat was gone. Dream carried, or more like dragged, Template away to get him to Hakase.

"So... surprised to see you guys." Ink states as the cries die down and looks at Pale, who remained in the room with him. The other gave Ink a smile.

"Dream says you were taking too long so he went and found you to help as support!" The artist just nodded at Pale's answer. He had forgotten he had left Dream behind, who had told him about this in the first place, but he at least knew there had to be some reason behind the feeling he had. Even if Template didn't want to talk about it, he felt someone would be able to find and back them up. Thank goodness for that.

* * *

"Hey Template!" Ink calls out as he walks into a room with a medical set up, walking specifically up to the bed that had the exhausted Template laying in it and sat in a nearby chair. "I heard from Doc. How are you feeling?" The damaged skeleton just gave Ink an empty look, like he had given up on recovery.

"Not my legs for one thing..." He mumbles out, making Ink let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe so, but you're not looking at the full story, are you? You're alive and here still! I'm sure Doc will find something to fix it." Ink states, making Template slowly smile.

"I guess so..." He mumbles a bit louder this time and adjust himself to sit up in bed more with a bit of wiggling. Ink hops up to reach over and grab both of the other's hands, bringing them into his own.

"We have a lot of healers and people like Doc, don't worry. You'll get better and then we can go kick Error's butt together if it makes you feel better!" Ink says with a wide grin, probably feeling proud and the hope clear in his voice. Template takes advantage of Ink holding his hands and pulls him closer by grabbing his arms. With Ink leaning closer, Template could successfully pull him into a short kiss.

"Thanks for being here, Ink..."

"I wasn't looking for nothing, ya know." Template couldn't help but giggle a bit at Ink's comment.

"I know."


End file.
